Warriors Fan-Fic: Separated- Windclan
by lollypiness572
Summary: When a she-cat loses all but one kit in a storm, each kit finds itself in the care of the other clans. This story follows the kit that finds itself in Windclan. Windclan is all Cloverkit has ever known. Starclan has a plan for every cat, but the cat shapes its own destiny. Will Cloverkit follow the destiny laid out for her by her warrior ancestors or choose a new path to walk?


Leader: Rabbitstar- white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Aspenwing- black colored tom with green eyes and a nicked ear

Medicine cat: Ravenmoor- jet black tom with green eyes

Warriors (Toms and She-Cats without kits):

Fuzzydapple- thick-furred brown tom with copper eyes

Ospreyfoot- small white and black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Apprentice: Muddypaw

Fallowclaw- pale brown tom with amber eyes

Deerskip- fawn colored tom with brown eyes

Doetail- fawn colored she-cat with green eyes

Crowfern- charcoal she-cat with light eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Stormfeather- unusually long-furred gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Strongwind- massive gray tabby with blue eyes

Slateclaw- dark gray tom with pale green eyes

Lionsight- large golden she-cat with darker shading and deep yellow eyes

Apprentice: Drippingpaw

Waspsnout- white and black tabby tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Cloudypaw

Oakthroat- dark brown tabby she-cat

Hawkflank- bright ginger tom with green eyes

Badgerbranch- pretty white, red, and black tortoiseshell she-cat with dark eyes

Ebonylight- large white and dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dawnstripe- white, orange, and red tipped tail she-cat with green eyes

Willowear- white and light brown tom with green eyes

Jaggedstalk- black tom with amber eyes

Petalspeck- white she-cat dotted with rosy colored specks and blue eyes

Ferretshadow- dark brown and light fawn tabby tom with dark eyes

Brackensight- golden tom with green eyes

Honeymask- honey colored she-cat with darker shading and amber eyes

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Queens (She-Cats with kits):

Russettail- white she-cat with red-orange streaks and tipped tail with green eyes

Kits: Cloverkit- white half brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pooldawn- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: Cloudkit- white tom with blue eyes, Whitekit- white tom with light gray splotches with blue eyes, Icekit- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, Snowkit- white and pale gray tabby with light gray eyes

Swiftstreak- rusty red she-cat with blue-green eyes

Kits: Speedkit- rusty red and black she-cat with blue-green eyes, Spurkit- black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Cloudypaw- light-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Drippingpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Lightingpaw- white half gray tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Sandpaw- light ginger tabby with green eyes

Muddypaw- short-furred brown tom with light green eyes

Elders:

Nimblespot- mottled gray tom with blue eyes

Crowfern led her apprentice out of the camp. The sky was dotted with thin, wispy clouds. The day promised to bring rain.

"Let's go, Sandpaw," Crowfern grunted.

The young apprentice was still very cocky and was hopping about the moor, taking no notice of the clouds. "Crowfern, it's such a beautiful day," Sandpaw sighed.

"Look to the sky," Crowfern directed. "You see those clouds?"

Sandpaw nodded. "They are thin, they don't carry rain."

"These clouds don't carry rain, but the clouds following will bring a heavy storm. These clouds signify a change in weather. A Windclan cat must be able to recognize these patterns. We don't have the trees to shelter us, a storm could make it hard for us to carry out our tasks," Crowfern explained.

Sandpaw tasted the air, "I can tell the wind is a bit stronger than usual," she offered.

"Exactly," Crowfern praised, "now let's catch as much prey as we can."

"Hurry, we have to get this prey back to camp before the rain spoils it," Crowfern said.

Sandpaw puffed with determination and kept up well. Finally, they arrived at the camp entrance.

"It seems you've had good hunting," Strongwind rumbled.

"Sandpaw is a very good hunter," Crowfern told the older warrior. Strongwind's gaze seemed fixed on her and made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Good job," Strongwind praised the apprentice halfheartedly. He turned back to Crowfern. He had been made a warrior a few sunrises before Crowfern had been apprenticed and had watched her training with great interest. There was something that attracted him to the young warrior.

"Can I help you?" Crowfern asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, no. I was just about to go out and catch some prey of my own for the queens, a storm is coming," he replied.

"Good luck, but I would hurry, the sky seems about ready to burst," she advised and turned back to her apprentice.

Strongwind nodded and padded out of camp, his tail drooping.

"He likes you," Sandpaw commented.

"No he doesn't, don't say that again," Crowfern stuttered.

"I wish Drippingpaw would moon over me like that," Sandpaw continued.

"Go clean out the nursery before the storm breaks," Crowfern ordered.

"Fine," Sandpaw groaned.

Crowfern sat down in the center of the clearing and wondered if Sandpaw was right. She hadn't ever thought of taking a mate. She had to finish training Sandpaw before she even considered it. Plus she had her eyes on becoming a leader. Strongwind was a great clanmate but she didn't really see him as a potential mate.

"Crowfern," a voice broke her thoughts.

"Huh?" she responded dumbly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to share this rabbit with me," Russettail said.

Crowfern looked at the young queen. "Of course," she replied.

"Oh good, I'd feel so greedy eating the whole thing," Russettail admitted.

"But you're a queen!" Crowfern exclaimed.

"But I lost my kits, I think I'll return to my warrior duties within the next moon," Russettail said sadly.

"You're still a queen, and you had a hard kitting," Crowfern pointed out.

"And I was so looking forward to raising my own kits," Russettail murmured.

"I've never really wanted kits, but I can't imagine what it could be like to lose them," Crowfern tried to comfort her friend.

"It feels so awful," she sobbed.

"You're going to get through this, and you and Ebonylight could try again," Crowfern continued.

"That's not the point," Russettail snapped, lashing her tail. "I still lost my first litter, I can't replace that."

"You're right, but sulking won't bring them back," Crowfern told her gently.

"Here," Russettail said, pushing the rabbit towards Crowfern, "You have it, I'm not hungry anymore." Russettail turned her back and stalked back to the nursery.

"Russettail, come back!" Crowfern cried.

Russettail sighed, "I just need to be alone for a while."

"You've been alone long enough," Crowfern said. "What you need is a distraction. A storm is rolling in and we haven't shared tongues since Sandpaw was apprenticed. What do you say?"

"Okay," Russettail conceded.

Crowfern led her friend to a more sheltered part of camp and settled down. Russettail lay down next to her.

"How is training an apprentice?" Russettail asked.

"Just about the most amazing thing in the world. Sandpaw is great. She may be small, but she is really fast and nimble. She can catch just about anything and she has so much courage and energy," Crowfern told the queen.

"I heard that someone may have a major crush on you," Russettail teased.

"Sandpaw thinks Strongwind likes me," Crowfern admitted.

"That's great, he's really handsome and very kind," Russettail gushed.

"I don't know, I really just want to focus on finishing training Sandpaw," Crowfern explained.

"Almost every cat has a crush on Strongwind, you're so lucky he wants to be with you," Russettail purred.

"I don't even know if he likes me, and I've never seen him that way," Crowfern said.

"Well, you better start," Russettail meowed.

Crowfern shied away from Russettail's comments, her pelt growing hot. "What about you and Ebonylight?" she asked finally.

"He's doing better than me," Russettail sighed. "He's grieving but not letting it destroy him."

"Did someone say my name?" a deep meow rumbled.

"Ebonylight!" Russettail squealed with surprise and delight, rising to nuzzle him tenderly. Her bright red tail swished happily as she sat next to her mate.

"Sorry I haven't been by," he apologized. "Aspenwing has kept me busy since the night our kits went to walk with Starclan."

"I think I'll take my leave now," Crowfern said and dipped her dark head to the senior warrior.

"Crowfern, you don't have to leave," Russettail said, her green eyes filled with sadness.

"I think Ebonylight is what you need right now," Crowfern replied. "Anyways, it is nearly moonhigh, I should get some rest. I have to go out again with Sandpaw tomorrow as it seems the rain will stop by then."

Ebonylight's amber eyes followed her as she streaked across the dark camp towards the warrior's den. Once she had slipped inside, the massive tom turned his broad head back to his mate. Russettail's sleek, fox-like fur shone in the moonlight, and her green eyes reflected the moon.

"Will you come and share my nest in the nursery tonight?" Russettail's angelic voice broke the silence.

"For you? Anything." Ebonylight whispered softly in her ear.

Russettail quivered with excitement as her mate's warm breath touched her neck. "Let's go then."

Crowfern poked her head out of the warrior's den and blinked in the bright sunlight. She strode out of the den quietly. Then she looked to the sky to see fluffy white clouds settling above her. "A good day," she murmured under her breath.

"Crowfern, would you and Sandpaw join the dawn patrol?" Aspenwing asked.

"Of course, I have to wake Sandpaw," she replied.

Crowfern padded to the apprentices' den and shoved her nose in.

"Who's there?" asked Cloudypaw, lifting her head and looking around groggily.

Muddypaw leaped to his paws, his short brown fur still caked with mud from yesterday's rain. "It's just Crowfern," he assured his sister.

"Sorry to wake you," Crowfern apologized.

"You came to get Sandpaw?" he asked.

Crowfern nodded, "Do you mind giving her a prod for me?"

"It would be my pleasure," the light gray she-cat replied.

"Don't take too much pleasure in it Cloudypaw," Crowfern warned.

"I'm just teasing," Cloudypaw sighed, "besides, if I were mad at anycat it would be my mentor. Waspsnout hasn't taken me out in days."

"I'll be sure to mention it to him," Crowfern promised. "Now can you poke your denmate?"

"Lionsight could bring you with me," Drippingpaw offered shyly. He stretched out, his gray pelt rippling with his movements. He opened his jaws in a large yawn.

"Thanks, Drippingpaw," Cloudypaw replied.

Drippingpaw shrugged, "Denmates help each other out," he purred.

"Wake up!" Cloudypaw ordered, her delicate paw prodding the sandy colored apprentice. "Your mentor came to get you up and now everyone else is awake, so get up."

"I swear Cloudypaw, if this is another prank I will," Sandpaw began, her tail swishing with annoyance.

"You'll do what?" Crowfern interjected.

"Nothing, sorry Crowfern," Sandpaw muttered and shook herself.

"Good, let's get going. Aspenwing wants us to join the dawn patrol," Crowfern replied.

"Good morning Crowfern," a powerful voice rumbled and tipped her broad head to Sandpaw. "I've come to collect Drippingpaw for the dawn patrol."

"That's great Lionsight, Sandpaw and I are on our way to grab some prey before the patrol heads out, we'll be joining you this morning," Crowfern responded brightly.

"I should thank you for waking my apprentice for me," the golden warrior chuckled and ducked into the den.

Sandpaw perked up, "Drippingpaw is coming!" she squealed.

"Yes, but don't let it distract you. He is a very sweet cat but you have your training to think about before taking a mate," Crowfern pointed out.

Sandpaw rolled her bright green eyes, "Look, I know you have plans on becoming the leader, but my ambitions are driven towards finding love."

"That's a shame, you are a very talented young cat," Crowfern sighed and suddenly regretted it.

"Just because I want a mate and you don't it doesn't give you the right to say I'm throwing away my future. I can offer my skills and kits, unlike some cats," Sandpaw hissed.

"I'm sorry Sandpaw, it's just I feel like I owe your parents something," Crowfern meowed.

"What do you mean?" the apprentice asked, turning, her eyes no longer blazing with anger.

"When I was a new warrior my desire to become leader grew stronger. Rabbitstar was always a fair leader and I decided to consult her about taking an apprentice. You had just been born. Rabbitstar agreed to give me an apprentice, Cloudypaw and Muddypaw were two moons old at the time. I hoped I could take one of them but Rabbitstar thought it was best to wait until you and your littermate were ready to be apprenticed, by then I would be a bit more experienced. So from then on, I watched you in all my spare time. Rabbitstar said I could choose you or your littermate, and when the time came I saw your talent and driven determination, so I chose you. Jaggedstalk took Gingerpaw. When Jaggedstalk insisted Gingerpaw was ready for the battle with Thunderclan with only one moon of training I was appalled. I thought maybe I was training you too slow, cheating you of this battle. When the battle patrol returned to camp and Jaggedstalk was carrying the body of your limp sister I felt relieved I had kept you out of the battle. I swore that I would get you through your apprenticeship," Crowfern explained.

"I never looked at it that way," Sandpaw said, her eyes filled with emotion.

Crowfern had always loved that Sandpaw's eyes always showed her true feelings. Perhaps that's why it bothered her so much Sandpaw was always mooning over Drippingpaw. Whenever she talked about the dark apprentice her voice was happy but her eyes were sad.

"We're heading out now," Jaggedstalk meowed.

"Okay," she replied, rising to her paws.

"Can Cloudypaw come with us Lionsight?" Drippingpaw asked hopefully.

"We're about to leave and I haven't cleared it with her mentor, and who is supposed to instruct her?" Lionsight replied.

"Cloudypaw hasn't been out in days, Waspsnout has been a bit preoccupied with his mate. If it's okay with you I would be happy to help you direct Cloudypaw," Crowfern offered, coming up beside the large warrior.

"Alright, but hurry up and get her. We were supposed to leave ages ago," Lionsight ordered.

"Thanks, Lionsight, thanks Crowfern," the young apprentice meowed and ran off to fetch the she-cat.

"Yeah, thanks so much Crowfern," Sandpaw spat.

"I still don't see how inviting your denmate to join us on the patrol is so terrible," Crowfern repeated.

"Cloudypaw is spending more time with Drippingpaw. So far Drippingpaw likes her and she is completely oblivious to him. I like him but he doesn't notice me, pushing them together, it's only a matter of time before they really connect," Sandpaw explained.

"I know you like Drippingpaw and if you want to discuss this further we can do it after we finish the patrol," Crowfern retorted.

"Let's at least catch up to them," Sandpaw said eagerly, although her eyes showed a twinge of the usual sadness Crowfern detected when she mentioned the young tom.

Crowfern rolled her eyes, "We need to thoroughly check this area first," she said.

"Let's hurry then," the apprentice meowed.

"Do you hear that?" Sandpaw asked.

"I don't hear anything but you," Crowfern muttered.

"There is squealing, it sounds like a kit," Sandpaw continued, her ears pricked.

Crowfern listened harder and then heard a tiny yelp. "We need to find what creature is producing that noise. It could be a fox which could pose a threat to our camp. A mother fox never strays too far from her kit," she said.

"It sounds like a cat," Sandpaw insisted.

"No cat strays into Windclan territory to drop a kit. Be ready to fetch the rest of the patrol," Crowfern countered.

"I think I found it," Sandpaw cried, her head shooting up from under a dark, green bush that was settled in a patch of clover.

"What is it?" Crowfern asked.

"It's a she-kit, a cat," Sandpaw replied. "And she looks less than a day old. She's shivering and-"

"Get back to camp now, have Ravenmoor prep Russettail, this kit won't survive long without a proper feeding," Crowfern ordered, bursting into the bushes and bending her head to inspect the kit.

Sandpaw nodded and sped off. Crowfern was about to pick the small tabby up in her mouth as the muzzle of Jaggedstalk thrust itself into the bush.

"We have to get moving if we're going to finish marking all these borders," he grunted, either ignoring the wails from the kit or not noticing. He flicked his dark tail, "Where is Sandpaw?"

"I sent her back to camp, there is a kit in this bush," Crowfern reported cooly.

"Leave the kit here, we can come back for it after we finish this patrol. We aren't too far from camp and I suppose we can backtrack this way," Jaggedstalk ordered.

"We can't leave it here," she spat at the dark leader of the patrol. "Can't you tell it's hardly a day old? It will die without a mother."

"It isn't our problem because it isn't our kit," he replied, swiping a paw over his ear.

"Do you even care about anything other than patrolling, hunting, and fighting? The warrior code states we can't leave any kit if it is in trouble," Crowfern reminded him sharply.

"The warrior code applies to warriors, this kit has no clan-scent, he is no warrior," Jaggedstalk pointed out.

"We have an obligation to save this kit, she has done no wrong, I'm taking her back to camp," Crowfern insisted, preparing to lift the tiny kit.

"Fine, let me get the rest of the patrol and we will all head back," Jaggedstalk said, his eyes softened.

"I'll meet you back at camp, no need to call off the whole patrol, don't worry I'll give you credit," Crowfern replied.

"Crowfern!" Jaggedstalk called out as Crowfern took off.

"Ravenmoor! Where is that feather-brain when you need him?" Sandpaw puffed, racing around camp.

"I hear you're looking for me," Ravenmoor meowed calmly, emerging from the camp entrance.

"Where were you?" Sandpaw grunted.

"Collecting some herbs; borage, coltsfoot, and catnip," Ravenmoor responded simply.

"Crowfern is about to get here with a really young kit and we need to get Russettail ready," Sandpaw explained wildly.

"Good thing you caught me before I got to my den," Ravenmoor mused, chuckling lightly to himself, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What, why?" Sandpaw demanded.

"I was about to give Russettail her first dose of parsley, it dries up milk," Ravenmoor told the apprentice.

"Let's just get her ready, I don't know what you do for expecting queens," Sandpaw urged.

"Of course," Ravenmoor said, "however this will be a bit different than a kitting. Good thing I just stocked up on borage, it will help her milk flow."

Sandpaw wrinkled her nose out of disgust and followed to black tom to the nursery. Her tail swished anxiously; is this what it would be like when she was expecting her own kits? Her own green eyes reflected the sun as she padded after the medicine cat. This felt like the longest walk in her life. "I'll have you yet Drippingpaw, this will be us someday, having our own kits," she vowed quietly as she approached the den.

"Sandpaw, Ravenmoor, it's always a pleasure to see you both of course, but is this bad news? I can't take any more bad news," the she-cat mewed, shrinking subconsciously against the grass.

"No, it's good news I would think," the medicine cat assured the frightened queen.

"Then what is it?" Russettail asked, her mew crackling with a hint of annoyance.

"Sandpaw?" Ravenmoor urged.

"Well, Crowfern and I found a she-kit, a kit less than a day it seems. We thought you could nurse it, at least until we decide what to do and consult Rabbitstar," Sandpaw explained.

"I suppose I could offer it milk, I'm sure my kits would want it to go to use," the queen murmured.

"Excellent, here eat these leaves, they will make your milk come more easily," Ravenmoor instructed, pushing the small, furry, green leaves he had brought with him towards Russettail.

Russettail lapped them up obediently, her face scrunching up as the bitter taste hit her tongue.

"Feel any different?" Sandpaw tried.

"No, not really, other than perhaps a bit happier than I was this morning," Russettail replied, "I would really appreciate it if you could fetch Ebonylight though."

"Of course," Sandpaw responded and dipped her head respectfully.

"I think he just left on a hunting patrol," Ravenmoor offered. He turned back to the young queen, "I'll need to monitor your milk levels daily and of course I'll want to keep an eye on the kit," he continued.

"Certainly," the queen drawled.

"I think the kit has arrived," Ravenmoor said.

"I don't know if I can do this," Russettail said suddenly.

"Of course you can, you will make a wonderful mother," Ravenmoor encouraged. "This is truly something special, a second chance in a way." The black cat turned and padded away from the den.

"Wait, what if I need," Russettail began, her whiskers twitching and her eyes full of panic.

"You won't need anything but trust in your own instincts," Ravenmoor promised. "I'll be back to check on the kit once it's fed."

"I trust you," Russettail said finally.

Ravenmoor purred, "I'm glad you do," he whispered to himself.

"Russettail?" Crowfern mewed, poking her head into the den.

"Is that my friend with a kit?" the queen purred.

"It is, and," Crowfern started only to be cut off by a deep rumble.

"Me, Ebonylight; Crowfern bumped into me on her way back to camp, I carried the kit here," Ebonylight interjected.

"Well, where is it?" Russettail demanded.

"In your nest," Ebonylight replied his tail tip thumping.

Russettail peered over her flank, a small bundle was huddled, shivering against her. Russettail nosed it into the curve of her belly and curled around it. She felt a sharp prick as the kit latched onto her belly and began to feed. "I love you so much already," she breathed.

"Crowfern!" a powerful voice echoed across the camp. "We must discuss what we should do with this kit." The snow, white she-cat leaped down from a pile of stone slabs, her blue eyes blazing.

"Yes Rabbitstar," the dark she-cat replied, dipping her head in respect.

"This kit, it can't stay."


End file.
